Fighting and Making Up
by emerald-princess16
Summary: Damon and Elena get into a small argument... The best part about fighting is making up. DxE. Oneshot. Reviews appreciated. Let me know what you think :)


Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries...even though I wish I did.

Elena was furious. She paced around the room. Her long dark hair swung violently as she tried to rein in her anger.

She appeared to be crazy, she couldn't control her rage especially after her transition. Controlling the anger never really got easier. Damon's bourbon helped, but right now she didn't even want to think about Damon. He made her crazy. Her temper was out of control right now because of him. It was his fault.

_***Flashback***_

Elena had come out the shower only to see that she had received a text message from Elijah. It surprised and scared her at the same time. According to Klaus, Elijah was supposed to return from Greece later in the year with Stefan after looking for more information about the supposed cure for vampirism. The text said that Elijah wanted to meet up with Elena and "chat" about "certain situations". He promised that he did not pose any threat to her, but she had to come alone. The message got her mind racing, but Elena knew that Elijah wouldn't hurt her so she decided that she might as well go hear him out.

Clothes on, make up done, well fed, Elena was getting ready to leave as Damon entered. He flashed a smile as he walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Going somewhere, Doll?" Elena smiled, she loved it when he was in a good mood (which was almost always when she was around). "I umm have to go meet someone..." She wasn't quite sure how to explain Elijah's text to him. Damon was all for fun and partying and even some illegal activities, but anything concerning Originals always got him worked up.

"Someone"? Damon raised an eyebrow. "Wow, at least you have the decency to tell me that you're sneaking out to see another guy. I appreciate that." He smirked at her awaiting a response. Elena made a face as she shoved him against his chest. In her mind she couldn't decide if she should tell him about Elijah or not. But Damon and her were always about trust. They never lied to each other, no matter how ugly the truth was. Or, in this case, how angry it would make the other. She sighed and leaned against his chest. Her arms wrapped around him hoping the touch would possibly encourage a good reaction and she placed her cheek on his shirt. "You can't get mad okay?" She let him know, preparing for his reaction. Elena raised her face to make eye contact with Damon and spoke.

"Elijah texted me today and he wants to meet up and talk about something with me, but he said I have to come alone." Damon's eyes got darker and his grip on her waist tightened. "And you said 'Hell no, I'm not crazy enough to meet a creepy Original like you alone' right?" Elena sighed and spoke again, "No, I told him that I would meet him because he promised that he is not going to hurt me."

Damon grasped Elena's shoulder's and pulled her away slightly so he could see her better. "Elena, you can't go see Elijah. He has proven more than once that we can't trust him. I don't want you to go meet him alone. No way. Nope. Not happening."

Elena's temper flared and she stepped away. "Maybe he wants to discuss something important about the cure. Maybe he figured out some important information, Damon. I have to go. I'm a vampire now. I'm stronger. Stop acting like I can't take care of myself." Her tone was sharp. She had about had it with people treating her like a child.

"He's a fricking Original, Elena. Even I have to be careful around him. If he tries something...you won't be able to stop him and I can't take that risk. " He was almost yelling at her and that only made Elena even angrier, but she just didn't want to drag the dumb argument on any longer.

Taking a deep breath she said, "I feel like I can trust him, Damon. I'm going to go. I'll be fine."

Damon stepped closer to her, "No. I'm going with you. No way in hell are you going to see him alone."

Elena was so frustrated with him behaving like she couldn't take care of herself. Her anger rose and she yelled at Damon for the first time in days. "This always happen, Damon. You never let me deal with another vampire on my own. You know what? Screw it. I won't go see him. I'll tell him that I can't leave Salvatore mansion because I need to take a bodyguard with me. In fact, I won't go anywhere from now on unless you or some other strong vampire is accompanying me. Does that make you happy?"

Damon looked halfway between amused and upset. Elena flew up the stairs and into the room, slamming it shut and locking it. Of course, Damon followed her. He knocked and said, "Elena, come on. Don't be so mad." Throwing herself on the bed, Elena was to angry to even deal with him right now. 'Don't be so mad?' Really? That's all he was going to say. "I don't have the patience to deal with you right now, Damon. Go away." She knew he wouldn't have the guts to knock down the door when she was this upset. He could sit his ass outside the door all evening as far as she was concerned at the moment. She heard him sigh and walk away.

_***End Flashback***_

_****_Elena wouldn't be surprised if the floor was about ready to give way after all the pacing she'd done in the past one and a half hours. Damon hadn't attempted to come appease her since the first time and a part of her was mad at him for that as well. She plopped on the bed and grabbed her head with both hands. Pacing wasn't going to solve this problem. They would have to talk about it like civilized people...civilized dead people...because you know, they were technically dead. She giggled at the joke she cracked in her head and sighed. God, there was _way_ to much sighing going on in Salvatore mansion. She laid down on the bed thinking about what to say to her boyfriend of a year when she heard Damon knock on the door again.

"I still don't wanna deal with you, Damon." She called from the bed smirking. He'd have to pay for making her angry.

"I heard you laugh, Doll. Just wanted to know what was funny. My day's been pretty sucky...I figured I could do with a laugh."

Elena quirked an eyebrow. He was such a drama queen. "You head me laugh? Must have been listening really closely."

"I pay extra attention to anything that concerns you, Doll."

Elena smiled immediately. Typical Damon, he would do things that made her hate him and then say things that made her love him more than what she thought was possible.

"I just heard you smile right now too." He called out from outside the door.

Smiling again, Elena went over to the door and opened it. There he was in all his badass vampire glory.

Damon reached out and smoothed her hair down softly, "Finally, it's really mean of you to lock me out of my own room, you know? Especially after we argue. I mean, how am I supposed to get over the fight when all my bourbon is locked away up here?" He gave her a small smirk waiting for her to laugh.

She resisted the urge and rolled her eyes instead. "We need to talk" she said as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the bed. She pushed him down and crawled on to his lap. Damon raised his eyebrows, leaned further back into the headboard, and asked, "Talking? Is that what they call makeup sex these days?"

She adjusted herself in his lap and smacked his hand that was trying to make it under the back of her shirt. "Shut up, Damon."

He rested his head against the headboard and gazed into her eyes, "Sorry, lets talk."

Elena paused a moment and began to speak the words forming in her head, " Okay. I get that you only stopped me from going to see Elijah because you worry about me a lot and I love that about you, but it's not right for you to do that. I am not human anymore, Damon. I can fend for myself. I don't love you because you worry about me or because you want to protect me all the time. I love you because you don't treat me like I'm completely innocent, you know that I can handle tough situations, you encourage me to think about things differently. You help me get and to be stronger, you don't doubt my courage, and most of all, you have the courage to treat me like a woman. Not as a child or a girl, but as a woman." She took an unnecessary breath. Damon's eyes were wide because of her out of the blue "reasons why I love you" speech. He stared into her eyes lovingly as she continued, "Elijah's an original and I guess that makes him more dangerous that the other crazies out there trying to kill us, but I don't want you to worry about me hanging out with or going to meet anybody else. That includes Tyler, any other hybrid, or whoever else that I feel is not going to hurt me. Okay?"

She stopped talking and waited for him to respond. He exhaled loudly and spoke one word, "Okay." He followed his word with a gorgeous smile. Elena's undead heart almost skipped a beat. She hadn't expected him to give in so easily. God, he was so perfect sometimes. He opened his mouth to speak again, "I can't not agree with you after that confession. I guess you have a point. I know you could hold your own against any idiot out there."

Elena couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face as she leaned forward and kissed him. She smiled against his mouth showing him how happy he had made her and he used the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Elena tilted her head back to give him proper access. One of his hands gripped her waist tightly while the other slid under her hair and grasped the back of her neck gently. Elena sighed into his mouth at the contact. He was kissing her so slowly, so languidly. It made her shiver. Her fingers tangled into his hair and she felt his fingers lightly tracing her spine. Damon moved his lips to her neck and she arched it to the side.

Kissing up to her ear he paused and whispered, "Makeup sex is the best sex."

Elena giggled softly. She didn't know what was worse; the fact the Damon had such a one track mind or the fact that she was completely okay with it.

The "reasons why i love you speech was inspired by a quote from Anaïs Nin :

"I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me naïve or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman."

What do you guys think? Reviews and feedback are appreciated!

Follow me on Tumblr if you so desire:

Keep smiling :)


End file.
